


Just Go

by FlyAbove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Pain, based on the 12x12 promo, canonverse, cas is in a lot of pain, if you squint there's deancas, it's tiny, maybe MCD, s12 spoilers, that's up to your interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: A small ficlet based on the 12x12 promo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 12x12 promo ruined me and I regret ever watching supernatural.

“Please.” Cas lies there, bloody and paralyzed from the waist down. He almost chokes on his own blood. “Go.”

Dean slams the door to the room and barricades it while Sam rushes to spray paint sigils onto the wall. They both stop to look at Cas.

“Wh-what?” Dean stammers, obviously thrown by Cas' words.

“Go. You need to go.” Cas coughs, his insides burning and he feels his own body start to fail him.

Sam stares at Dean for a moment and then continues to paint the sigils at a quicker pace.

“We aren’t leaving you, Cas. We’re gonna get you out of this.”

_“I can’t believe you just insulted Bon Jovi. In my own car. That takes some balls, Cas.” Dean shook his head and turned up the radio, much to Cas’ despair._

_Cas slapped Dean’s hand away from the volume. “It’s just not my preference of music, Dean.”_

_Dean scoffed dramatically. “And what would that be?”_

_“What would what be?”_

_Dean rolled his eyes. “Your preference of music, Cas. What is it?”_

_“I’m not really sure, actually.” Cas looked at Dean, as if his eyes held all the answers._

_“Well,” Dean smirked, “It’s a good thing we have a 12 hour road trip ahead of us. Listen closely, young padawan. I’m gonna educate you on the world of music.”_

Sam grabs Cas’ right shoulder and holds him upright on the couch. The reapers have left them alone for the time being, but sooner or later they will find a way in, despite the sigils. They don't have much time to leave.

“Dean we’re going to have to carry him out somehow.” Sam searches the room for any ways of escape.

Cas yells out in pain. His face is covered with black markings, similar to the ones he had when the leviathans took over his body, but these ones are different. They look almost as if they are burned on, damaging the skin around each branch of blackness.

“No.” Cas cries out. “Please, I beg of you. Get out while you still can.”

Dean looks away. He can’t watch his best friend in this much pain. He wants more than anything to take it away. To suffer it for him, he’s the one who deserves it. Not Cas.

“Dean.” Cas flinches, grabbing his stomach in pain. He opens his eyes to glare at him. “I know what you are feeling right now and you need to stop it.”

“Cas. I –“ Dean falters, unable to find the ability to say anything else.

_The bunker’s library had been unused for quite some time. Months, actually. The multiple hunts back to back left little time to actually come home and have any sort of relaxation._

_Finally though, there had been a break. After unpacking from the hunt, Dean went straight to his room for some ‘alone time’, AKA watching hours of bad daytime television uninterrupted and a long nap. Cas and Sam were left alone to do whatever they wanted._

_“I am going to go start this book on nature spells I had picked out a couple months ago. I don’t know if you wanted to join or do your own thing but...” Sam started walking backwards toward the library, waiting for Cas’ response._

_“I’ll join you, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to read literature for fun.” Cas nodded._

_They sat across each other at the large table. Cas had a ridiculously big cup of coffee, while Sam drank a fruit smoothie. Both flipped through the pages of their books in peace._

_“Do you miss heaven?” Sam asked, breaking the silence._

_Cas took a sip of his drink. A couple moments pass before Cas answered. “I miss feeling important. I miss feeling like I was part of a grander story. But I don’t miss Heaven, no.”_

_Talking about his true feelings on life always made Cas feel guilty. It’s not Sam or Dean’s fault he feels this way. Unimportant. Unnecessary. An outcast. But in Heaven at least he had a sense of purpose, no matter how wrong that purpose felt. He supposed his purpose on Earth was to be the Winchesters’ guardian, but he felt he’d failed in that regard as well._

_“Cas,” Sam looked at him apologetically. “You are important. Without you, Dean and I wouldn’t even be around. You saved our lives so many times. And not just even in the life or death sort of way. You are our best friend. I know I don’t say it enough, but I am glad you’re here. I am glad you were the one that pulled Dean out of hell and decided to follow us on this gloomy, depressing ass journey with us. You’re one of the people that make this whole thing worth it.”_

_“Thank you, Sam.”_

_“We care about you Cas. Remember that.” Sam got up out of his chair and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “I’m making another smoothie, want one?”_

Cas was coming in and out of consciousness. By the looks of it, he didn’t have much time left. Maybe a few minutes, max. The markings continue to cover his body; the only places unmarked were his shoulders and chest. He coughed up more blood, red staining the front of his white dress shirt.

“Shit Cas, we’re gonna get you out of here I promise.” Sam frantically called Crowley, then Rowena. Neither of them picked up their phones. “Fuck!”

Dean dropped to his knees onto the floor next to the couch and grabbed Cas’ hand. “I’m not leaving you, Cas.”

“Please,” Cas begs, holding onto Dean’s hand tightly, “Please don’t make my last moments we spent watching you die.”

“I don’t care about those reapers, man. Let them come! I’ll fight them all!” Dean yelled. 

Cas lets go of Dean’s hand and pushes him away with the little strength he has left. “I need to know you both got away. I need to know you both are safe. I don’t want to watch you die. I want my final moments to be me knowing my family will be okay without me.”

“No, Cas.” Sam whispered. 

“I’m going to bring you back Cas.” Dean cries. He placed his forehead against Cas’. “I’m going to get you back. You won’t be gone for long. I promise. They can’t take you away from me forever. Not like this. Not before -”

“Dean, it’s okay.” Cas breathes out softly. “Go.”

Dean stands up, wipes the tears away from his eyes and looks at Sam. Sam looks just as devastated as Dean does. 

_The impala screeches to a halt in front of the motel. It’s well past midnight and they are all beat from a vampire’s nest hunt gone bad._

_“I never want to see a pair of fangs ever again.” Dean wrapped a hand around the side of his neck; rubbing the bandage that covered the area he got bit._

_Sam slammed the trunk shut. “You’re telling me, I’m the one who got sneak attacked by three vamps. I have four separate bites along my sides. Damn bloodsuckers.”_

_“I’m sorry for not seeing them sooner. Had I realized what we were dealing with, it would have been less dangerous for all of us.” Cas apologized as they walked toward their motel room._

_Dean laughed heartily. “Nah don’t worry about it, Cas. Shit like this happens all the time. One time Sam thought we were dealing with a ghost, when it was actually a werewolf. Let me tell you, salt rounds do shit all in stopping large rabid human dogs.”_

_Sam gave Dean a bitch face. “I thought we were over that, Dean. I said I was sorry. I even bought you your favorite comic book as an apology. Spent my entire month’s laundry mat money on that thing.”_

_“Yeah, and I had to return it once I knew you spent your money on it.” Dean said jokingly, with no real malice behind it._

_Sam scoffed. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t steal it like you would. I was trying not to end up in juvenile hall.”_

_Dean opened the motel door and placed his bag on his bed. Cas and Sam following close behind.“Please, like you’d actually go to Juvie. You see Cas, Sam had a baby face until he was about 15. The cops would have mistaken him for a toddler and let him go.”_

_Sam threw a water bottle at Dean. “Jerk.”_

_“Bitch.” Dean looked at Cas. “Heya Cas, you want to watch some movies with me on Sam’s laptop? We got free wifi and Netflix.”_

_Cas smiled. “Of course, Dean.”_

_“Don’t do anything gross, I’m in the same room, you know.” Sam says._

_“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean flips Sam off. “What do you say, Cas? Maybe some ‘Friends’?”_

_Cas removed his trenchcoat and jacket and changed into his nightwear. He looked at Dean and grinned._

A loud bang came from behind the door. Dean jumps up, instinctively putting his body in front of Cas.

"Dean they are coming." Sam warns.

“We’ll come back for you, Cas.” Dean promises, grabbing his bag while Sam opens the window. 

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Cas won't die in the episode (if he does it'll be temporary) so i kinda just focused more on what Cas would think about while he's dying and what he'd say to Sam and Dean to convince them to leave instead of actually making him die in the fic. Because, you know...Cas ain't dying. Not on my watch.


End file.
